wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (song)
Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is the song from the title of this video. Listen Song Lyrics Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996)= Saw Santa flying through the night In party clothes of red and white His sleigh was loaded with lots of toys For all the little girls and boys He stopped the sleigh and jumped about And here's the words we heard him shout Chorus Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Wiggly, wiggly Christmas Jump up, get down Wiggle and wiggle all around It's Christmas Soon we all just started to dance We danced like we had ants in our pants Santa and his reindeer band Played the coolest sound in the land Rudolf played the trumpet loud Swinging it with that Christmas crowd Chorus Well the party it was really great Everybody ate and ate The music it would never slow 'Till Santa said he had to go With a wave and a giggle he said He said, "Everybody, have a Christmas Wiggle!" Chorus |-|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017)= "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, everybody Ho, ho, ho!" Saw Santa flying through the night In party clothes of red and white His sleigh was loaded with Christmas toys For all the little girls and boys He stopped the sleigh and jumped about And here's the words we heard him shout 'Wiggly, wiggly Christmas!' Repeat x7 Jump up, get down, it's Christmas Well soon we all just started to dance We danced like we had ants in our pants Santa and his reindeer band Played the coolest sound in the land Rudolph played the trumpet loud Swinging it with that Christmas crowd (Wiggly, wiggly Christmas) Repeat x7 "Ho, ho, ho! Oh, that's great, Rudolph! Cool, daddy-o! Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Jump up get down, it's Christmas Well, the party it was really great Everybody ate and ate The music it would never slow 'Till Santa said he had to go With a wave and a giggle he said, "Everybody, have a Christmas wiggle!" (Wiggly, wiggly Christmas) Repeat x7 "Ho, ho, ho!" Jump up, get down it's Christmas (Wiggly, wiggly Christmas) Repeat x17 "Ho, ho, ho! Well, it's time to go. It's on the sleigh we go. And, see ya! Ho, ho, ho! Cool man!" Song Credits Performances/Appearances Videos *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! Albums * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! Trivia * Anthony Field is uncredited for voicing Santa in the 1996 version. * The fade-out is longer on the CD version than in the video version. * The line "Wiggle and wiggle all around" is excluded in the 2017 version. * The 2017 version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on November 5th 2017. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 album) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 video) songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Re-make songs